The present invention relates to a control circuit for preventing any undesirable logic functions from occurring during either the decaying or generating of a power supply.
The problem of eliminating power supply transients due to turn-on and turn-off is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,831. The method used therein eliminates the turn-on transients by rendering the control amplifier non-responsive for a predetermined period after the power supply is turned on, whereas the turn-off transients are eliminated by very quickly restoring the non-responsive means of the control amplifier after the turn-off instant of the power supply.